Side Story
by Iewees
Summary: Fai's been sent to a room after Kurogane collapsed. What horrors is he going to experience? Yaoi. Smut. BxB.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, neither do i own the starting of this story.

Warning: THIS ENTRIE STORY IS YAOI/ BxB. DO NOT PROCEED IF THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR.

ANGST AND RAPE/ NON CON. BE-WARNED. Not for the faint-hearted.

Please click the 'back' button if you are under these categories.

* * *

><p><strong>Side Story: Encounter on Cruise<strong>

Having brought to the room with no prior notice, only to be told to stay and wait, Fai was completely shaken. He had no idea what to expect if the door were to open again.

"Kuro-sama. I wonder if he's ok.." Fai muttered, his brows creased into a frown. To say the truth, he was pretty shocked by his actions. He had never expected the raven to punch somebody, let alone the host, in public. Nobody had stood up for him in these situations before. Not even Ashura.

A small grin flickered across his face before a frown replaced it. Even though Fai was secretly happy at the sudden turn of events, he nevertheless fear for his new master. He could not shake off the feeling that both of them are in serious trouble.

Still deep in his thoughts, Fai had not heard the footsteps approaching the room. It was when the door opened that he finally realised and stood up hastily.

Fai watched wearily as the man approached.

"Seishiro-sama.. You're drunk." Fai commented, failing to hide his anxiety. He had too many encounters with drunks to know that many a time, they behave out of character. To put it simply, they can be hard to deal with.

xXx

The dark haired man smirked as he leaned closer, exhaling, leaving the air with an alcoholic stench. "Really? I don't think so. I still know what I'm doing."

Fai pulled out a weak smile as he tilted his head sideways to avoid contact with the approaching face. He was getting uncomfortable in the situation. Careful not to raise any attention, Fai shifted slightly, moving an inch further away from the potential threat.

Nevertheless, the gust of air reached him as the man exhaled once again. The warm breath prickled the sensitive skin of his neck.

xXx

"Open your legs." A commanding voice reverberated in Fai's bones as Seishiro ordered between kisses and small pants. The strangely cool lips had trailed down his body, leaving behind small red marks in it's wake. Fai shuddered uncontrollably at the rough touches.

Reluctantly, Fai complied as he spread opened his legs and allowed the man in.

The moment he relaxed his leg muscles to shift them open, Seishiro had grabbed his thighs and forced them apart. Fai winced at the roughness of the act. But before he could finish his small protest, he whimpered.

Seishiro had stuck his thumb into his entrance the moment the blonde straddled him. Fai could feel his entire body protesting at the intrusion as the thumb faced strong resistive forces from within.

The whimper twist into a sharp cry as Fai screamed in pain. In the split second, without giving the blonde any time to relax or to adapt, Seishiro had inserted a second finger and was violently stretching the area.

There was no hesitation, not even when the blonde had started to squirmed beneath him, attempting to break free. The man merely pinned the blonde more firmly onto the bed and continued on.

"No. Wait. I'm not.." Fai panted as he opened his eyes in shock, sucking in air as the fingers inside him disappeared as suddenly as it entered. A foreign object now nudged at his entrance, threatening to force it's way in.

Fai struggled against the strong arm that held his wrist together above his head in attempt to capture the man's attention. No. Not yet. He wasn't ready yet.

However, the man, too absorbed in his endeavor, took no notice and in one swift movement, he removed his grip on the wrist and grabbed the blonde's hips before plunging himself into the poor blonde.

A shrill scream echoed in the otherwise silent bedroom.

Fai willed his body to relax and to accept the sudden intrusion as his body heaved to suck in air. His eyes had started to water at sheer pain which shot up his back.

But before he could actually get use to the man's length, Seishiro started moving.

Fai gasped at the sudden removal of the aroused member, the very thing that had cause him pain and discomfort a moment ago. He could feel his body instantly relax as his breathing began to even out.

However, the momentary bliss was nothing but short.

In the span of a breath, Seishiro had pushed his member back in, this time, slower than before. Fai arched his back with his eyes wide in shock, a scream stuck in his throat. He could feel the thick member sliding in torturously slow by his partner's choice and partly, from the lack of lube.

Once it was fully sheathed in him, Fai relaxed as he released his clenched fist, his other hand dropped down to his side. All energy was drained from him and his own member slumped into a limp.

Then, the hard object pulled out and invaded him again, this time with more speed and force. And again, and again. Each time it happened, endless streams of pain would shoot up his back.

Despite everything, his member had remained flaccid. All he could feel was pain and pain alone.

Fai could only lie motionlessly on the bed, eyes wide and unseeing with his legs sprawned apart as the man work his way to orgasm, completely oblivious to his physical state.

When Seishiro finally released his seeds into the blonde, Fai slowly began to focus his vision. The warmth that spread within him had awakened him as Seishiro's cum filled his insides. Though it utterly irks him, the indication that everything was over made him sigh in relief. He just wanted to get out of the place and take a shower, to wash everything off.

Little did he know, the dark haired man had other plans in mind. The release seemed to have sober Seishiro up and he now look at the disheveled blonde in interest.

For the first time, he realised how the blonde had suffered in place of his pleasure. His member hardened once more as the image he had failed to observe in the heat of the event flashed across his mind.

Seishiro flipped the male over roughly, earning a small yelp as the sudden movement caught the unmoving blonde in surprise, sending another jet of pain up his spine.

A searing pain at his bottom informed the blonde that the man had once again entered his body and a cry of agony was let out by his throat in response to the rough act.

Tears began to stream down his cheeks as Fai clenched the bed sheets, willing to transfer some of the pain away. The harsh grip against his hips, the slamming of flesh against flesh increased in weight and volume with each passing second.

Seishiro had raised the intensity of his thrusts as he slammed hard into the blonde earning sharp cries of pain in return. Hearing the lewd sounds echoing in the room had aroused him to another stage as his member expand in girth and length.

Fai could only cry silent tears as Seishiro pounded into him. He wanted to shove the man away so badly. But he couldn't. He was not allowed. He had given his permission for it to happen. And now, all he could do is to endure the process.

Just as he was about to give in to the pain and darkness, a freezing cold hand which suddenly grabbed his limp member made him gasped in shock as his conscious returned sharply. He began panting once again as the hand pumped his length in rhythm with the pounding.

Fai could feel a wave of heat gather around his lower abdomen as his member hardened. His own breathing had become sharp and urgent corresponding to the increase in his body temperature.

The pain in his back had somehow miraculously converted into pleasure. Moans now escaped from the blonde's lips as oppose to the initial cries of pain. He could feel himself reaching his limits as the pounding became urgent.

Release was inevitable.

Fai let out a cry of pleasure as he cummed into the hands of the male when seeds spilled into his body. His brain has long ceased to function and he collapsed onto the bed. Still panting heavily, Fai slowly turned himself over to lie on his back. He needed to catch his breath.

Something nudged him to open his eyes. With much effort, Fai fluttered his eyes open.

What met his eyes chilled his blood. The dark eyes which rested upon him were still clouded with lust. With just one look, Fai dreaded as realization dawn upon him. It was still not enough. For him.

Without giving the blonde any time to wriggle out of his embrace, the man took him again.

And again.

And again.

Tears began to flow once more. This time, it was not due to the pain. No. His body was numbed to it already. It was the burden his heart had to bear from this consent-given rape that cause him to weep.

By the end of it, Fai lie emotionlessly on the bed, his member limped from over exhaustion as the man collapsed on top of him. The silent tears of self-contempt had long dried, leaving only trails of faint stains behind.

A trickle of cum mixed in blood flowed down from the blonde's entrance, dripping onto the blood-stained bed.

* * *

><p>AN:

This is my first lemon/lime/smut. So please forgive me if it not up to standard. Feel free to give some comments and stuff. i like to know how i do :D

Anyway, as the title suggest, this is from my other story, "Encounter on Cruise". This is part is supposed to be the scene in the last part of chapter 7 and before chapter 8. i've decided to put it as a side story cos i've written it after i finish chap 8 and it kinda doesnt fit in. so if you wanna know what happen just go read the real story i guess xD

Initially i plan to put this chap in the story from Fai's POV. but since i'm reconsidering whether to write it, in the mean time it will stay as this. yup so dun be surprised if it gets removed. (i will do so if i do that story.)

As for the parts between the 'xXx's, just use your imagination huh:) its to prevent spoilers LOL. ok that's an excuse. it's more cos i died half way writing the smut. haha it's abit overwhelming in my opinion. i couldn't finish reading it within one breath. HAHA. anyway, hope you guys enjoyed :)

MY EXAM HAS ENDED! YAY! xD lolol i'm being random. lalalala~


End file.
